Silencio
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: "Es difícil contar la vida. No hay como empezar, pero una huella en el alma, es un buen punto de partida. Una voz que ya no escuchas, una voz que ya se fue."


**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia está basada en el relato real de la canción Talk Show de Pedro Suarez-Vertiz, canción totalmente recomendada para el final de este relato.**

* * *

**Silencio **

_"Es difícil contar la vida. No hay como empezar, pero una huella en el alma, es un buen punto de partida. Una voz que ya no escuchas, una voz que ya se fue."_

Tal vez deba empezar por el principio, para evitar que me juzgues sin conocer los hechos tal y como sucedieron.

Isabella y yo prácticamente crecimos juntos. Aunque yo era casi dos años mayor que ella, nunca desencajamos. Lastimosamente, sus padres la pusieron a estudiar en un colegio exclusivo para mujeres durante toda la secundaria. Así que el principio de nuestra adolescencia la pasamos separados. Hasta que, al empezar la Universidad –ya harta del control fuera de lugar de sus padres- se rebeló. Claro era un alma joven, soñadora, precoz y con deseos de libertad.

Ella nunca juzgaba a nadie ni daba un punto de vista sin conocer cómo eran realmente los demás, sin embargo cuando se juntaba conmigo nos burlábamos del mundo, de la monotonía y del cambio que involucraba la presión del poder en las personas y el típico modo-estúpido que adaptaban las mismas cuando se "acoplaban" a la sociedad capitalista. En pocas palabras _todos eran tontos y nosotros no._

Mi padre era comerciante, mi madre columnista, los suyos fervientes seguidores del mundo, o sea su padre era banquero y su madre ama de casa.

Un día que no planeamos y mi padre no habría la tienda –en vacaciones de su segundo año de Universidad- me quedé con las llaves de su establecimiento e hicimos el amor. Fue magnífico, su primera vez. Me sentí dichoso, el mejor y más suertudo hombre de la tierra.

- Edward, yo… -no dejé que continúe cuando la tensión del momento se hizo presente al quedarnos solos, simplemente besé sus labios acallando cualquier pensamiento que quería dejar salir. Sabía que tenía miedo y no iba a hacerle las cosas más difíciles, sobretodo porque no quería solo tirármela* y que nuestra maravillosa amistad de años se fuera a la basura, sino que sentí que era correcto hacerla sentir bien, plena.

La acaricie despacio, parte por parte sin descanso, dándole todo lo que me pedía en medio del éxtasis.

Nunca la vi más hermosa. Sus ojos grandes del color del chocolate fundido daban la impresión de haberse vuelto dorados debido al brillo, su piel blanca estaba sonrojada en los lugares que la había tocado y su boca estaba tan roja con la intensidad con la que habíamos intercambiado nuestros alientos.

La amé tanto ese día…

Horas más tarde, sonrientes y sin poder volver a la realidad después de lo que hubimos hecho, nos encontramos con unas amigas que parecían no notar el estado en el que estábamos. Casi parecía que estábamos volando.

Los días siguientes se tornaron extraños; cuando halábamos lucía expectante hasta que el silencio se hacía presente y se volvía incómodo.

Ninguno dijo que pasaba, hasta que volvimos a clase, ella al tercer año y yo al cuarto.

- No me vas pedir que estemos juntos ¿no?

- ¿Qué? –estaba realmente asombrado de su pregunta.

- Lo que acabas de oír.

- Bella, ¿Por qué haría algo así? –con esa pregunta, estúpida tal vez, explotó. Me reclamó tanto y me intimidó con su nivel de vehemencia al argumentar que si ella me había dado todo de sí misma, había sido porque pensaba que yo la amaba. Obviamente la amaba, y se lo dije, pero las cosas no tenían porque cambiarse con etiquetas o tonterías, yo no me comprometía en ninguna relación ni nada y ella lo sabía desde el principio. Yo no era material de pareja ni mucho menos. Entonces me dejó con la palabra en la boca y se fue.

Ella no entendió, o tal vez fui yo el que no lo hizo, aún ahora no estoy nada seguro de eso. Sin embargo el agujero que cavó su ausencia fue terrible. Es terrible.

Intenté hablar con ella, la llamé, fui a su casa, le dejé mensajes que ella jamás respondió. En resumen se alejó por completo. Yo apenas y logré reaccionar de mi estado de estupor cuando al terminar un nuevo ciclo universitario sorprendió a todos anunciando que se iba lejos a continuar sus estudios. Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, o dejo que me acerque a decirle adiós. Solo lo anunció en una de las clases que compartíamos y al otro día no volvió. Jamás lo hizo.

Me la pasé triste, confundido, sentía una culpa tremenda y la culpaba también por no dejarme explicarle nada.

Enfoqué mi vida desde ese momento a estudiar simplemente para pasar los exámenes. Dormí con muchas chicas, me pasé de tragos, me drogué, hasta que ya no hallé una forma suficientemente duradera y fuerte para llenar el vacío que Bella había dejado conmigo. Nada lo había llenado, y nada lo haría.

Así que cuando me harté de la mierda en la que estaba hundido hasta el cuello decidí cambiar, ser alguien digno, tal vez no para ella –pues estaba seguro que jamás me perdonaría- pero para alguna chica que aceptase una versión mejorada de mí.

Entonces conocí a Alice, mejor dicho ella me conoció. Me costó muchísimo conquistarla pero lo logré. Fui muy feliz con ella durante tres asombrosos años y disfruté de terminar mi carrera con notas buenísimas, hice canciones que llegaban al corazón de todos y me sentía realizado. Rosalie y Jared –mis hermanos menores- recibían y enviaban cartas a Isabella, ellos no supieron nunca de la razón por la que Bella se alejó de mí pero respetaron mi intimidad al no presionarme para que se los dijera. Lo que sí me comentaron es que Bella preguntaba mucho por cómo me encontraba, pero nunca dije nada.

Era feliz con todo, pero el rencor de su huída me dejó ciego de ira. Ese fue uno de los errores más grandes que cometí en mi vida.

Cuando Bella cesó su cuestionamiento a mis hermanos, las cosas que parecían ir bien se volvieron a cagar. Mi padre murió, mi mamá entró en depresión, Alice y yo terminamos, embargaron la casa de mi madre y sentí que el mundo se venía encima nuevamente. Volví a todo lo anterior –drogas alcohol, excesos- hundiéndome más que al principio.

Salí de esa mierda con ayuda de mi madre y de Tanya, la hija de una de las mejores amigas de mi madre. Era una belleza que encontrabas por casualidad muy pocas veces en la vida. Supongo que me enamoré de un concepto errado del amor, la belleza física.

Estuvimos juntos sólo durante un año que me pareció el más largo de todos, la causa: pues que creyó estar embarazada y me mostró con esa sospecha de que estaba hecha realmente. De nada. Se puso histérica, y me culpó de algo que no era seguro, a mi me pareció maravilloso ser padre, no niego que estaba asustado, pero creí que era el momento, lamentablemente ella no era la indicada. Me odió por dañar su figura perfecta, según sus propias palabras, y cuando los resultados del médico negaron su estado, brilló de felicidad. Yo la dejé. Estuve triste al ver su verdadero rostro, pero luego me di cuenta que había sido lo mejor.

Vi las cosas con mejor perspectiva que nunca y aunque a veces me sentí solo, la independencia me hizo madurar mucho. Tenía trabajo, era exitoso con él, mi madre gozaba de una salud plena nuevamente, podía costear la carrera que mi hermana quisiera, habíamos recuperado la casa.

Así que después de pensarlo mucho, y temer también, decidí buscar a Bella, pues mis hermanos le perdieron el rastro en cuanto sus padres se mudaron a Europa con ella.

E sentí mal, seguramente pude haberla visto antes, cuando aún estaba con Alice, pues estuvimos por Italia y Londres entre otras ciudades de allá, disfrutando de algunas vacaciones.

Al final, me costó mucho, pero conseguí ubicar a su padre, Charlie Swan, el cual trabajaba en Paris.

Lo llamé, pues sólo conseguí el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?

- Buenas tardes señor Swan. Soy Edward Cullen ¿se acuerda de mí?

- Hola hijo ¿cómo estás?

- Bien. Gracias. Espero que usted también. Mire, le llamo porque, aunque esté quitándole su tiempo, me preguntaba si podía darme el número de Bella. Quiero disculparme con ella. –hubo un silencio muy largo ¿se había cortado?

- Esto… Edward, -se aclaró la garganta ¿estaría Bella allí negándome su número?- Hijo, lo siento, supongo que no sabes. Bella… mi Bella, ella murió. Hace casi un año atrás.

Y no pude hacer nada. Mi corazón se detuvo. Mi pulsó regresó acelerado luego; las lágrimas me bordearon por los ojos rápidamente y Charlie preguntó.

- Edward ¿estás allí?

- Sí –susurré.

- Sé que no debí decirlo así. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto me cuesta decirlo… pero no conozco otra forma.

- ¿Que… cómo pasó?

- Un paro cardíaco, estaba sola en Barcelona.

¡NO! Tal vez hasta estuvimos en la misma ciudad al mismo tiempo y yo con mi estúpido orgullo… No sé si le pregunté más cosas después de eso, era irrelevante, actué como autómata, guiado por un control remoto. Estaba totalmente vacío.

Mi egoísmo me llevó a donde estoy en este momento. Frente a su tumba. Viendo su foto. Hay una sonrisa en sus labios que no llega a sus ojos ¿yo soy el causante de eso? Su cabello oscuro aun conservó sus rizos, pero están más cortos, su belleza sigue allí, como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado por ella.

26 años, solo tenía 26 cuando murió y luce como una joven de 19, la misma edad que tenía el último día que la vi. Con todo ese rencor en el corazón dirigido a mí, el último día que estuvimos en la misma clase.

Quiero pensar que me perdonó, que fue feliz, que tuvo a alguien mejor que yo que la merecía y la hizo sonreír hasta que sus ojos brillaran dorados de emoción, pero eso jamás será posible.

¿Cómo perdonarme si nunca le pedí perdón?

- De veras lo siento. Lamento no pedirte perdón cuando debí haberlo hecho. Lamento haberme quedado en silencio cuando necesitas escuchar mis estúpidas palabras. Lamento haber roto tu corazón amándote como lo hago. Solo deseo estar contigo abrazándote fuerte. Te amo aunque no me oigas. Perdóname.

Ahogué mis sollozos más no controlé mi torrente de lágrimas, que cayeron sobre aquella fría lápida en el suelo de aquel campo santo, con su nombre impreso y unas hermosas margaritas blancas que acababa de ponerle.

_"Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón, pero a veces el tiempo y las circunstancias se nos pasan por encima."_

* * *

**_NA: tal vez esto no sea nada poético ni merezca rr ni nada pero me sirve para deahogar mi dolor._**

**_Gracias M te amo hermanita, sé que nos cuidas desde el cielo, Gracias V por ser un padre para mí cuando más lo necesité, un amigo y alguien en quién confiar; lamento no haberte dicho adiós, espero poder estar aún cerca de tu corazón donde sea que te encuentres ahora. Y Gracias tía R por darme siempre tu sonrisa sincera, ¿te has encontrado con mi hermana allá arriba? Eso espero. _**

**_Hay muchas personas que he perdido y necesito devolver un poco de su amor mediante este shot. ¡Los extraño!_**

**_y un úlitmo gracias a tí por dedicarme tu tiempo y paciencia en esta pequeña pero muy significativa lectura._**

**_Ale_**


End file.
